


Reckless Abandonment

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty-one, Tommy is not looking for anything but good time, partying with his friends, going to concerts, drinking. The good he gets is a little more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, dude." Mike pulls Tommy after Dave and Mia, and he reluctantly follows. "We're going."

They talked him into this, but he's still pouting, even after two tequila shots. A gay bar. He can't even count the times people have thought he's gay. Now there's no way he'll be able to fend off all the people who want a piece of his non-existent ass. 

But Mike won't let go of his hand, and then he's inside, and it's nothing but noise, lights, drinks, and sweet grinding. 

He thought there'd be more of those biker-BDSM types, but he sees none, just pretty boys, shy boys, men with predatory eyes, girls in chains and leather or summer dresses and ballerinas. There's a band on stage, playing melodic rock and the singer is all but fucking his microphone stand. Tommy just stares because whoa, how is that even legal? 

"I'm getting you a drink, mister," Mia yells in his ear, and he nods, trying to move to the music. He's so not a dancer, but he doesn't want to stick out like a sore thumb among all these glittery gorgeous people. He let Mia dress him up so he at least looks the part in his skinny jeans and frilly see-through shirt.

Somehow he ends up in the middle of the dance floor even though he's more like those wallflowers who are too afraid to reveal themselves. He's holding the purple drink Mia got him, and he's swaying to the music like he's already drunk because that's the only kind of dancing he knows. Mia is slithering around them, all seductive movements and sultry eyes, and Mike and Dave dance like guys usually do, stiff and silly, smiling and laughing. It's fun, it's light, it's being friends. 

Later, when the band is gone, and the floor is full of bodies plastered against each other, Tommy is vaguely aware that he's not alone, that someone is watching him, touching him, taking lead, and he lets it happen because his mind is hazy with alcohol. 

The body behind him is firm and very much interested in his ass, but instead of finding it offensive it makes him laugh, makes him relax. He leans closer, leans his head against that shoulder, and closes his eyes. The songs get mixed, and he doesn't care about time. All that matters are those hands on his stomach, down his hips, over his chest, and that mouth next to his neck, almost touching. Tommy can feel the guy's breaths, can feel the hard line of his body pressed against his, and he loves it, loves to be wanted, loves the sweaty skin against his own, his hair getting stuck to his face because it's hot, and they are moving to a different kind of rhythm, the kind that could make him come. 

The guy turns him around, looks into his eyes, and pulls him close, so close Tommy is grinding against his thigh. It feels like fucking, and he's breathless all of a sudden, unable to resist, completely lost in the way the guy makes him move, his hands everywhere, lifting him on his toes. Tommy has his hands in the guy's thick black hair, their mouths so close they're almost kissing, and it doesn't even matter. He could. He wants to. 

And then there's a hand pushing inside his pants, under his briefs, spread on one of his ass cheeks. He doesn't want to say no. He doesn't want to say anything. He only wants to feel. It's not like anyone is interested in what they are doing. 

It's all fucking through their clothes now, and Tommy's hands curl into fists in the guy's hair. He's trying to catch his breath, trying to stay on his feet, but it's hard because he's trembling and wanting and everything is noise and warmth and skin all around him. Then there's another body behind him, holding him, taking his hand, and he's grateful for the comfort. He realizes somewhere in the back of his brain what's going on, how far gone he is, but he doesn't care. The one behind him breathes close to his ear, then says, "Nod to me, pretty. Tell us you want this."

Tommy isn't thinking when he nods; he's so ready just to feel. And when he nods the hand inside his pants moves lower, pushes in him with a little difficulty. He's slippery with sweat, though, and he's so relaxed, so, so relaxed. 

The music is washing over him, and they all move to it, and he's between them, beyond lust, beyond thought. When his pants get pulled down he lets it happen, and when he's turned around he looks into the beautiful brown eyes and holds onto the hand harder, wonder and fear and excitement all mixing inside him. He feels wet fingers pushing inside him, feels the body behind him so close. They are still covering him, hiding most of it, keeping him secure, and he buries his face in the neck of the guy holding his hand. And then he's being filled and his mind shatters. He gasps against that sweaty neck, holding onto him hard, hands gripping his shirt, and it's incredible, blinding, otherworldly. The body behind him stays close, and they still move to the music. It's soft, short thrusts that lead to nowhere, small movements that drive him crazy. Nothing eases the full feeling, and he can't hold in anything. He's whining, moaning, breathing, his mouth open, tasting sweat. He can't tell how long it lasts, can't say what's going on anywhere but right here, between these two bodies, and he's so hard, leaking, in need of a hand around his cock, in need of a mouth against his own, and he gets both, the guy behind him pushing a hand between him and the other guy, grabbing his cock, making his breath catch, and when he comes the guy with beautiful brown eyes kisses him, kisses the sounds away, holds him steady. 

When he becomes aware of himself again he's still between them, being held, and he can't believe that this just happened. He wonders if people noticed, if his friends saw him. He's slowly coming down from the high, feeling come leaking down his thighs, feeling them pull his pants up, feeling their hands all over his body, steadying, calming, gentle. 

"Hi," the guy behind him says softly, his lips brushing his ear. "I'm Adam." Adam is not going anywhere, still holding him firmly against his chest, anchoring him. 

The one who still hasn't let go of his hand is smiling now. "I'm Brad. And you're gorgeous."

Tommy doesn't want to know their names. He doesn't know what to want, though. It felt so good. He still feels so good. Mellow. Warm. He leans his head against Brad's shoulder, and he feels Adam's chin against his own, his lips against Tommy's cheek, brushing, sweet. 

They are dancing with him again, and he moves with them, pleasure a quiet shadow still following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing but porn. :) I accidentally found myself reading about people's sexcapades, and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Public sex in a gay bar. I hope you liked it. Aislinn checked this before posting even though she's traveling. What a wonderful beta-person. *hugs*


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy finds himself in a cab with the two strangers, their hands all over him, their tongues in his mouth, and he can't for the life of him understand how this is happening to him. Mia just gave him the thumbs up when he told her he was leaving. 

He lets them devour him. He lets Adam pull him in his lap, and he already knows how that cock feels inside him, and it's still frightening, exciting, a little bit maddening, too. 

Brad helps Adam push down Tommy's pants and briefs, and again there's skin against skin, and then Adam is holding him in place, keeping him right there on the edge, almost pushing him down on his cock, and Tommy isn't breathing. He's just staring into Adam's eyes, and when it happens, when he sinks down he bites his lip, forgets his fucking name, and just feels. And Adam doesn't let him move, just fills him, and keeps him there, and he feels every bump in the road, every stop, every jerk, and he's whining into Adam's hair. He needs to move, and that need is overwhelming. He can't exist like this, and he bites Adam's neck because he _needs_ something. 

Then he feels Brad's fingers tracing his spine, moving lower, one pushing in, spreading him even more, and he's shaking, wailing, and he can't help but think of the cab driver and how all this looks to him. His mind just escapes, and when Brad pulls at his hair and guides him into a kiss that's all tongue he freaks out completely. Still, he stays put, Adam deep inside him, and their hands brush over his skin, everywhere, calming, gentle, and he thinks of nothing again. 

When the car stops Adam asks him to wrap his legs around his waist, and he does that, dazed and panting, happy that he doesn't have to try walking. Adam holds him close, one hand under his ass, the other around his back, strong and heavy. 

They get to the staircase while Brad is still paying for the cab, and Adam leans him against the wall and moves, fucks into him, fast and relentless, and Tommy would scream except Adam is kissing him, stealing away the noises he'd otherwise make. It lasts only for a short moment because Brad comes back and pulls them with him, and then they're inside their home. 

They stumble through the hallway, and then Adam lays him on the kitchen table, pushing everything out of the way, stretching him there, and then fucks him good, pushing his legs up, making him bend. 

Brad strokes Tommy's hair, standing close to his head and being so sweet. "Do you want this to be a three way? Or do you just want him? I'm fine with just watching. You're a beautiful one to watch." 

He has no idea what he wants, except he's very much into what's happening right now, how Adam is both gentle and harsh with him, how he touches him with his hands, and how fast he pushes into him and then pulls almost entirely out, drawing all those strange sounds out of him. He wants this. He's curious about everything else, too. "Try," he says to Brad, looking into his eyes, and he likes the smile that spreads on Brad's face. It's equal amounts of mischief and quiet pleasure. 

Brad pushes his pants down, those too-tight, too-colorful pants that make him look like he's escaped from a superhero comic book, and then he grabs his cock and holds onto Tommy's hair, turning his head to the side. And Tommy licks his cock, the slit, tastes precome, and just faints a little. 

"Your mouth is made for this," Brad says and pushes in, and Tommy lets him, licks the underside of his cock, and blacks out on the idea that two gorgeous men are pushing into his body right now. He relaxes his throat, and just feels, feels the small touches, feels them inside, feels their warmth, and it's fucking incredible. 

He holds out his hand, and Brad takes it, laces their fingers, and he can't breathe because that feels too intimate somehow. 

Before any of them come Adam pulls out of him, kisses his stomach and chest, and just watches them for a while, watches Brad's cock spreading his mouth, watches that hand gripping his hair, holding him at place, and then lazily, he grabs Tommy's knee and pushes a finger inside him. That's distracting, and Tommy glares at him, but all he gets is another finger, and when he whines around the cock in his mouth, Adam smirks and moves lower, his eyes on Tommy the whole time. 

The tongue pushing in between the fingers has him losing control of his movements. He can't take that at all, can't take how it makes him feel, how _much_ it makes him feel, and he squirms under Adam's hold. 

Brad pushes Tommy's hair off his face, pulls out, and smiles down at him. "He's so good at that. Let him work his magic." Brad moves behind him, holds him up against his stomach so he can see more, and that just blows his mind. Everything Adam does makes his toes curl, and he's so fucking turned on he can't be still, not for a second. 

Then when there's nothing left of him Adam pulls him close, lifts him up again, and carries him to bed. They both kiss and lick his skin, touch him, hold him, twist him around until he can't feel anything but them. Nothing exists but this small space they're occupying together. 

Brad has Tommy on top of him, has his cock at Tommy's entrance, and then he's pushing in while Adam is stroking Tommy's sides, watching them, coaxing beautiful noises out of Tommy. It's earth-shattering. And then it becomes even more because Brad holds him still, holds him down, and Adam is right there, pushing inside him too, and he wants to scream. Brad holds him, kisses his cheek, and just keeps him close, and he's grateful again because he couldn't take this otherwise. When Adam is all the way in Tommy does groan low in his throat, an animal sound, pure lust and greed. He's absolutely still, waiting, his heart beating loud in his chest, and then Adam starts to move and nothing in him stays together. He loses it completely, his sweaty cheek pressing against Brad's, his thoughts all over the place, his body loose and so full he's about to pass out. 

When he comes it's stars and slowed time, like everything that's happening is more clear than anything he's ever experienced. He's completely wiped out when it's over, when Adam finally comes, when Brad kisses him and then goes rigid under him, his hips jerking up. 

Adam lies on top of them, his arms around them, his fingers curling in Brad's hair. They are still inside him, and he kind of wants to pass out. A perfect way to go. 

Brad sighs, breathing deep, his breath hot against Tommy's skin. "God, I loved that," he says softly, and Tommy tries to nod. Absolutely nothing works. 

Adam moves, pulls out, and then helps Tommy off Brad, makes him lie on his stomach. He slides his hand over Tommy's side, following the slight curves there, then brushes Tommy's back and presses at the muscle knots under his skin, moving lower, checking him out. One finger traces his hole, and Tommy lets out a weak sound. 

"Perfect," Adam whispers, his finger pushing in, stroking Tommy a few times, and then Adam spreads semen on his skin. He's too tired to say anything, but a part of him likes the touch, likes the fact that they don't want to let go of him even though they've had him already. 

They take him to the shower, wash him clean, holding him up because his own legs are still too weak to carry his weight, and then they bring him back to bed, and they curl around him, like he's someone important. 

When he wakes up the next morning he thinks he probably should feel some remorse, but there's none. He's just happy and lazy, and they let him stay in bed as long as he wants. Brad even feeds him strawberries, and tells him all about his current online project that hopefully leads to world domination. 

Adam watches them from further away, drinking coffee, a smile on his face, and Tommy thinks he sees that spark there again, the one that caught him, made him let these two trespass into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I continued it, and yes, it's the very first threesome fic I've ever written. It's also the only one where I let it be complete fantasy and don't make them use condoms (if Tommy and Adam don't use one in my other fics it's because they know each other very well and they know that they're both clean...). If you ever hook up with a stranger always use a condom. Please. :) Only in fantasy land no STDs exist. 
> 
> I had to revisit this story. It just wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it. I hope you like this little addition. <3 And I hope I did justice to threesome fics. 
> 
> Also, @igobymanynames checked it through. :) Thank you, bb. *hugs*


End file.
